


Woops

by theawesomelights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not a Serious Fic, Starts out a little Smexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Padme reunite in the senate building and probably should have waited until they could be in a room with a locking door. Obi-Wan finds them. He screams. Anakin is scared. It's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the troop of Jedi that walked through the grand doors of the temple.

He let out a short gasp of surprise but quickly hid it. She grinned at him holder her finger to his mouth and they briskly walked down a deserted hall to the nearest unused room.

They sighed in relief at their unnoticed escape, and spoke their first words to the other in almost three months.

“Ani-”

“Padme”

“I'm so glad to see you! It feels like forever when you're away.”

“Its been too long, I thought about you every day,” They parted from their tight embrace in order to see the other's face. The younger man hands moved to her waist as she pulled her fingers through his hair.

“You need a haircut,” the Senator stated, “and a shave.”

“There's not really time to do that when you're on the front lines.” He put a hand to his cheek, contemplating the new scruff.

“You still look handsome.” She smiled at him, bringing her lips up to touch his, intending a light kiss.

Anakin had other intentions and cupped the back of her head in his, bringing his tongue in to play. She stifled a moan, already feeling electrified from her husband's touch.

Padme reached around his waist and un-clipped his belt, letting it fall to the floor. She pushed off his tabards and pulled the loose tie on his robes. He was soon topless, and his pants appeared to be strained.

Before she could reach her hand into his crotch, Anakin began feeling her up. His hands roamed, searching for the zipper on the elegant dress. She moaned as her bare skin suddenly felt the cold air, immediately muffled by Anakin's mouth on hers again. He moved down to her neck, sucking and biting light marks into her skin. They had to be careful. He couldn't leave anything permanent on often exposed skin, so he moved further down to Padme's breasts.

The now naked woman bit down on her hand to keep quiet as they began to rut against each other. It was quickly becoming hot in the tiny room, hot and frantic. As always, they had to be fast, duty called and they would be missed.

Just as Padme was reaching down to his zipper the door banged open and they both froze as the intruder let out a loud, girlish scream.

“An- Ah- I... Oh my-” Obi-Wan's voice stuttered, his face was flushed with mixed emotions, “Anakin!”

“Is everything alright, Master Kenobi?” The unmistakable voice of Mace Windu came from down the hall.

“I'm fine. We're fine. I'll keep looking you should head back to the council,” Obi-Wan's eyes didn't move from the angry glare at the couple, who were frantically redressing.

As Windu walked away, Obi-Wan walked close, shutting the door behind him. Anakin recognized that look. It was the _I am about to give you a talking to and you aren't getting out of this_ look. Since he was ten and had first gotten the glare, Anakin had known to be scared shirtless. Pretending that everything was fine was not going to work this time. 

Padme was just as frightened, still fussing with zipping up the back of her dress, eventually tugging Anakin's hand to do it for her. They glanced at their mutual friend in fear, now messily, though still fully, dressed.

It was Padme who spoke first, “Well, Obi-Wan, it wasn't like you didn't suspect.”

The Jedi Knight took this as an invitation to start the  _talking to,_ “I never thought that either you would would be as foolish, no, childish, to do something this- this- stupid! What are you thinking Anakin! You should get expelled from the Order for this! And you, Senator Amidala, I thought you would know better! Your entire career is at stake! And I for one-”

“That's why you won't turn us in, Master,” Anakin interrupted, speaking in his serious monotone.

“You can't use mind tricks on me, Anakin, I taught you everything you know!”

“I won't have to.”

Obi-Wan stopped at his apprentice's self assurance. What has possessed him! 

Another silence was broken this time by Padme, “Obi-Wan, you know what's at stake for us. Please don't say anything to the council.”

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a long breath, gritting his teeth, his words coming out calmer now, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Three years.” Anakin replied bluntly. Obi-Wan repeated it under his breath.

 

“Look I,” The older Knight pinched his brow, “I won't turn you in. But. Anakin. This is a serious loss of trust. If it weren't Padme who you were with,” He gestured towards her, “I may think differently. But I do trust you, Padme. And I know that you aren't as reckless as Anakin is. You have deeply disappointed me, nevertheless.”

 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. You can't imagine my relief. 

I- We,” A pointed glance at her husband made him gulp, “Need to be more careful in the future."

“In the- No. Nope. I am going home. Goodnight, its been a horrible dream. This hasn't happened, and hopefully with some mediation I can un-see what I just saw.” With that he walked away, leaving the door shut behind him.

“Woops.”

“ _Woops_?! Woops Ani! Our lives could have ended! And all you have to say is 'woops'!?”

He chuckled, “Do you want to go back to what we were doing before?” Anakin whisperd this in her ear.

She pushed him away lightly, “I think that we should go to my apartment before we go any further.”

And with that they collected themselves once again became General Skywalker and Senator Amidala.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the image of obiwan screaming a girly scream at finding them naked is honestly so funny to me right now ive been laughing for hours so i had to write it.
> 
> Also I think that Obi Wan would have turned them in if he found out, but this was just for fun, so whatever.


End file.
